The present invention relates to a seat carrier for chairs. More specifically, the present invention relates to a seat carrier for chairs in which a seat platform carrier can tilt backward and forward against a base part. Even more specifically, the present invention relates to a seat carrier for chairs with resetting means for returning the seat platform carrier to its initial position when a load is removed.
A conventional seal carrier for chairs, in particular for office swivel chairs, has a base part with a U-shaped cross section. In the bottom of the base part is a conical bushing for receiving a height adjustable support column. A seat platform carrier is pivotably connect to the base part by a pin.
In EP-B-0 198 056, for example, the seat platform carrier is connected by a front pin to the front part of the base part. A compression spring is positioned between the base part and the seat platform carrier to push both parts apart. When the seat load is removed, the seat platform carrier and the base part always return to the same initial position unless a special clamping mechanism is activated. In this conventional seat carrier, the tilting movement of the seat platform carrier is substantially a backward movement.